Inkwell Script
Inkwell Script is a variety of Letter Magic, where the caster utilizes words and verbs to invoke effects in the form of mystical ink. Details Inkwell Script is a variety of Letter Magic that utilizes the caster's unique literacy and will to create effects. It is divided between easy-to-cast cantrips and long, powerful ritual spells. It's primary function is to assist in the analysis, recording, reproduction, and production of pieces of literary work. A variety of spells allow the caster to record information into physical forms, along with things not usually recorded in paper, such as physical matter and spells. Inkwell spells are cast by writing in the air using ink. Each Inkwell Mage has different ink that their spells create and matches caster's handwriting. Although it's original user is unknown, the magic first circulated through the rare novel "Memoir into the Sea," which describes one man's theories that there is a place that is created and explored by pure thought. A place where inanimate objects live and thrive and that is home to a massive, omnipotent cephalopod. Those that look past the ramblings and confusing story find useful and powerful spells that, supposedly, originate from this "Archipelago of Ink" and become Inkwell Mages, or "Inklings". Due to the books strange, radical, absurd, and often banned reputation, Inklings keep the book secret unless they are teaching the magic to a pupil. For some obscure reason, a mage can only learn Inkwell Magic by reading the "Memoir into the Sea" end to end. Therefore, every Inkling has come across the novel at least once in their lifetime. Inklings derive their magic from their own interpretation of the "Memoir into the Sea". This "Inkwell Thesis" is what determines the visual effects of the spell, as well as the color of the ink. (Ex. A Inkling has an Inkwell Thesis that the "Memoir into the Sea" is a heroic fairy tale. His ink may take on a light pastel color and his spell would have a very fantastical look to them. ) Cantrips Cantrips can usually be cast with very little effort. These consist of simple spells that have an immediate effect and that use little magical power. As Inkwell Script has very little offensive intent, the combat cantrips are much weaker than other spells. All Inklings know these spells. Pen - Provides a small floating orb of ink that follows the caster. This ink can mark any surface, except those magically enchanted to prevent markings and defacing. This is very useful for most of the Inkwell Script rituals. Inkwell: Limerick '''- Forms several tendrils or tentacles of ink attached to the back of the caster. These tendrils are capable of fine and complex manipulation similar to hands. '''Inkwell: Fins - Forms a pair of wing-like fins of ink attached to the back of the caster. These fins can allow the caster to travel at faster speeds, jump at higher hights and to glide over long distances. These fins also allow the caster to swim at terrific speeds, trading efficiency in the air for superior effectiveness underwater. Inkwell: Crush - Spawns a wave of tendrils from the ground which reach out and attempt to pin and press opponents into the ground.This is the primary defensive/offensive spell for Inkwell Mages. The tendrils also reach upwards to drag airborne assailants down to the grown with great force. When cast underwater, this spell originates from the caster rather than the ground, and is more effective tenfold. There currently isn't a definite explanation of why this is. Inkwell: Blind - Spawns a disturbingly quick ribbon of ink that flies towards the eyes of the target. The ink easily blinds the target for about five minutes on contact with the eye. Often employed as a non-violent method of escaping conflict or as a handicap in more brutal encounters. Inkwell: Sea - Spawns a large pool of rippling ink which acts similarly to quicksand. More experienced Inklings are capable of making clear or mirrored pools of inks which look like the floor, disguising them. Others are capable of bottling this ink to make Potions of Ink Sea. This ink does not cause suffocation upon full submersion. There currently isn't a definite explanation of why this is, either. Inkwell: Rewrite - Causes an extraordinarily thin ribbon of ink to fly at anything written on paper and temporarily rewrite it's contents for about one hour. This could change an immediate summon from the Magic Counsel to an immediate pardon and certificate of diplomatic immunity. Inkling that have mastered Inkwell Script can also cast Inkwell: Rewrite while another Letter Magic spell is also being cast to change and confuse the effects. However, when cast this way, it can only add, remove, or change about three letters at a time. It could change Solid Script: Fire into Solid Script: Frog. The effects of a changed spell are wildly unpredictable and may even prove more dangerous. Expert Inklings often duel using this spell, one of them casting a Solid Script spell and each Inkling taking turns changing the letters until one creates a spell that would harm the other. Spells and Rituals The majority of Inkwell Script spells are able to be cast as Rituals. When cast as a ritual, the spell takes anywhere from two minutes to an hour and takes about one to fifteen minutes of preparation. These rituals are able to create temporary magical items or long lasting spells. Page Magnet - Allows the caster to detect the presence and direction of the closest book of a desired subject. When cast, the caster designates a subject, title, or passage of a book. The spell then forms into an orb of ink that orbits the caster and points towards the closest book of the same subject/title/passage. The spell takes longer to cast and attune the farther the closest book is. The caster can bottle the ink orb to lengthen the duration of the spell almost permanently if they anticipate a long journey Body Of Ink - Transforms the caster's (or another desired target's) body into a partially ink mask. The target still has complete control of their body, if not slightly weaker fine motor skills. They also have the temporary ability to hide on paper as written script. While hiding on paper or in a book, they can read whatever is written on the page or in the book as if they had Gale-Force Reading Glasses. If they are hiding in a single page, they can also fold the page to create malleable and moving shapes, such as origami cranes that can actually fly. When cast as a ritual, the spell can create a sigil on a piece of paper, creating a Scroll of Ink Body. This allows the spell to be saved for a later time. Storing Tome '''- Allows for objects to be transformed into text, pictures, or inscriptions on paper within a book. This allows for the caster to seal away physical objects into a blank book for storage and concealment. The longest part of preparation is the creation of a special book designed for the spell. Once the book is finished, the caster can easily transform objects into text within the book. Transformed objects will appear as written descriptions or pictures withing the book. Retrieving the stored objects is much more time consuming, but still shorter than the process of creating the book. If the stored object is living or sentient, the book provides sustenance for the entrapped being. '''Skinbook - Allows for a small item or even a spell to be transformed into a tattoo onto a person's skin. This can only be cast as a ritual. Casting the ritual on physical items such as daggers, journals, or potions take very little time. About two to three minutes (five minutes if the object is magical, such as spellbooks or other holder magic items.) One an object has been transformed into a tattoo, the tattooed target can call upon the item at any time and return it to it's tattooed state. Tattooing a spell takes considerably longer, along the lines of forty-five minutes to an hour. When tattooing a spell, the caster can designate a condition of when the spell will activate. (Ex. a healing spell can be designated to activate when the tattooed target is close to dying.) If no condition is designated, the tattooed target can call upon the spell at any time as if they knew it. Once cast, the tattooed spell vanishes. Mind's Ink - Forms a small well of ink on the temple of the target's head. The caster can utilize the formed ink to accurately paint a mental vision of the target's memory on a flat surface. They can also cast a variety called Mind's Eye Map, allowing to accurately create a map of in the form of where the target has recently traveled. The duration of the ritual decides how many visual memories are found and how big the map is. Master Inklings are capable of making three dimensional mental maps and moving visual memories. Breathing Text - Forms a floating cephalopod formed out of ink and writing. The writing used in the ritual gives the cephalopod orders on actions to take. (Ex. "Carry ____ to ___", "Guard ____" "Follow ____" "Destroy ____") The cephalopod is capable of combat, vague communication and fine motor skills. Additional time can be spent on the ritual to increase its strength, give it more complicated commands, make it capable of speech, lengthen it's duration, create multiple cephalopods, or give it a spell to cast on destruction. Duplicant Press - Makes an exact copy of an inanimate object. The type of object to be duplicated defines how long the ritual takes. If the object is a non-magical piece of paper or literature or a one-use magical scroll, the duplicate is permanent. You cannot duplicate a duplicate this way. If the object is a non-literature object or a permanently magical piece of literature, the duplicate will last for fourty minutes for every one minute spent casting the ritual for a maximum of fourty hours for an hour long ritual. If the object is a magical non-literature object, then the duplicate will last on a one-to-one ratio of how many minutes were spent during the ritual, up to one hour. Gaze into the Archipelago - Opens a temporary inky window to a strange world, allowing the caster to better understand a question they have. When casting the ritual, the caster writes and asks a question. They then open a small window of ink and stare into the void that the ink creates. The caster then sees a myriad of confusing, horrific, traumatizing scenes in a disturbing plane of existence, rendering them a gibbering mass. After recoiling from the window, they will have a vague answer to their question, either through incoherent rambling or their hand taking control and writing the answer on paper or the closest wall. The longer they manage to stare into this void, the more vivid their answer. Madness and death are very common results of this spell. Arguments of Madness When an Inkling casts the ritual Gaze into the Archipelago for a dangerously long duration, withstanding the mental and psychological effects past all practical reason and survive, they may have found a strange, indescribable answer to the universe and reality as they know it. These radical, extraordinary, mind-bending "Arguments of Madness" impart the knowledge of a brand new magic. These "Mad Theories" are powerful Inkwell Script spells that manifest from the Inkling's Inkwell Thesis, similar to their ink. (Ex. An Inkling who believes that the "Memoir into the Sea" is a fairy tale about a gallant hero might gain a "Mad Theory" that allows them to become an Ink Knight. ) There is currently no recorded Mad Theories. Those that have Mad Theories currently have withheld that information. Category:Garlicfork Category:Letter Magic Category:Caster Magic